


Because It Was You

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Let's get out of here you bastard [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax is struggling with how he could possibly help Percy, but the two do manage to find time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during/after episode 26 and yeah so this has smut in it... I don't think anyone would be inclined to show my stuff to the cast members, but just in case anyone was thinking about it: Please don't. Thank you.

"Percy, Percy are you in there?"

His sister's voice, and her knocking on the door, made Vax flinch in Percy's embrace, mentally cursing her for the worst timing in the history of their lives. He pulled back a little, gently wiping away his friend's tears, and pressed a kiss to both cheeks.

"Deep breath", he whispered, and Percy nodded, doing as he was told.

His first breath was shaky, and he needed a few more before he seemed to be sure his voice wouldn't break. It broke his heart to see Percy like this, to see him shaking, in complete turmoil, and needing to suppress it. What he needed was time, to process everything, but Vax doubted that they had much of that particular luxury... perhaps none at all.

"What is it?", he called out, his hands curling in the back of Vax's shirt - actually just one of Percy's shirts that he had borrowed. It smelled like him, and made him feel safe somehow.

"Are you all right, Percy?", Vex asked through the door. "Have you seen my brother? He's not in his room and I haven't seen him since last night."

Vax sighed, he should have known that his sister would worry. But he and Percy had only been together for about a day, and he wasn't sure he was ready to announce it to the rest of Vox Machina. As Percy had said, he wanted this to be just theirs, just for a little while.

"Don't tell her I'm here", he whispered into Percy's ear.

"She worries", he whispered back. "You know she won't stop looking. I..."

Percy didn't finish the sentence, but somehow Vax knew what he had been about to say. They both wanted more time just to themselves, both wanted to stay in this personal little world of theirs for just a bit longer. In here maybe Vax could help him figure all this out, maybe together they could fix what had been broken inside him the night before, just maybe. But the world kept going, and they had to face it.

So he nodded, and slipped out of his lap, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable in just Percy's shirt, and barefoot. Standing, the cold of the floor seemed to creep through him, and took a hold of his heart. Before his friend could open the door he stopped him, hand clinging to the side of his jacket.

"Percy?", Vex's voice came through the door again, both could hear the worry in her voice.

"Just... Just a moment", he replied, his voice getting quieter as he stared into Vax's eyes, understanding what he wanted to do.

Vax leaned into the touch as his friend brushed a streak of hair out of his face, letting his hand linger on his cheek. Just for a second he allowed himself to close his eyes, to feel that warmth that was fighting against the cold within him. And then he felt Percy's lips against his, and that cold seemed to be gone for good, only to rush back when he pulled away.

Before he knew it Percy was opening the door, facing his sister who couldn't quite see him yet.

"Percy are you-"

"Fine", he interrupted as he brushed past her, and Vax knew he'd be making his way down to his workshop. It didn't stop him from rushing after him though, stopping just in the doorway to call after him, but he didn't get a response.

Percy wasn't okay, and he had no idea how to help. What a start this had been to their relationship. Would it even hold under these circumstances? Was he taking advantage of Percy's vulnerability?

"Gods damn it", Vex interrupted his thoughts, staring at him, obviously trying very hard not to look at his bare legs.

"What?" He found himself immediately being on the defensive, his own frustration perhaps putting him there, and he crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway. "Do you want to butt in here, as you always do? You want to tell me I'm not allowed to be with the person I love?"

"I just, wait- what?" Vex stared at him for a moment, the gears in her head turning slowly before she let out a small gasp, and her features softened. "You love him?"

"So what?" He averted his gaze, and squirmed under his sister's scrutinising look. There was an awkward silence between them for a while, until he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

A gentle smile was playing on Vex's lips when she looked at him again, hands on his shoulders. She didn't say anything further about the two of them together though, and he silently thanked her for it, trying to convey all that just in one look. It had worked on more than one occasion, and she nodded.

"I just meant that I owe Scanlan ten gold now", she huffed, back to being Vex, annoyed at losing money.

"What? Did you bet on... what did you bet on?"

"Whether you two would get over each other or not", she said with a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "Us two saw the looks and almost touches you kept giving each other. It was almost painful to watch, really."

"And you bet against it? Nice, sister, really nice."

Again she shrugged, but grew a little more serious for a second.

"He needs time", she said, her voice low, just before she turned to walk away. "And put on some damn clothes, we need to go see Uriel!"

Right. As if the start of his day hadn't been worrying enough, now they had to face the consequences. Over the course of the day his thoughts never strayed far from Percy, wondering what he was doing to himself down there in his workshop, whether he was even drinking enough. Vax felt the urge to go back and take care of him, bring him food and water, make sure he rested enough. He'd never had this many domestic thoughts in his entire life...

The meeting with the sovereign was incredibly frustrating. Why couldn't they just believe them, wasn't the bite evidence enough? Wasn't, after everything, their word enough? He wanted to just keep screaming at them until they would believe them, so they could deal with those damn Briarwoods once and for all and yet he knew it would be to no avail.

All he had wanted to do was protect Percy, protect Lillith in the end, and everything he'd done, everything they'd done, somehow came back to haunt them. But maybe Uriel and Keyleth had been right in some ways, he thought as he sat on top of their Keep, his mind a complete mess. They had... drifted, hadn't they? Got so lost in their adventures, had been through so many bad experiences, that they had changed. And he suspected that it was not for the better, or that old woman might still be alive, and maybe that kid he had knocked out wouldn't have been completely crushed due to his actions. Vax had just wanted to teach him a lesson, a harsh one, yes, but perhaps too harsh...? But it was what life was like, wasn't it better to learn it sooner rather than later?

He'd never been the most righteous of people but he found himself tugging at his own hair, trying to figure out whether he could still call himself good. How on earth could he even promise Percy to keep him Percy, when he wasn't sure he could do the same with himself.

Vax had no idea how long he sat up there on the roof, trying to figure this all out, while fighting the urge to go back down to check up on his friend in his workshop. His sister had been right, he'd need time to himself, without him interrupting his every thought. For a moment he even enjoyed the distraction Tiberius and then Keyleth provided, but if he was honest with himself, he wanted to be alone so he didn't have to pretend that things were okay. He took the first opportunity he got to leave, his feet already leading him down, always down but he didn't make it to the workshop. Vox Machina had work to do, and perhaps helping the farmers save their livestock would ease their conscience just a little bit.

Of course nothing was as easy as it seemed at first, and even though their little cow plan had been hilarious in the beginning, hearing the Roc's plight just made him feel guilty again. For once he stayed his blade, didn't go through with his usual plan. For once, there was no killing. There was a strange tension between all of them, as Vex tried to heal Keyleth's mangled hand as best she could, and he found himself missing Pike as fiercely as he hadn't in a very long time. Not just because of her skill, but because she would surely have been able to guide them, to keep them on the right track.

Back at the Keep, he decided he couldn't wait any longer, and without further ado, rushed towards Percy's workshop.

"He said not to disturb him", Scanlan shouted after him, and Vax heard the exchange of coins, and then, a very small 'oh' coming from the gnome. "Nevermind, you go, guy!"

Ignoring the heat rising into his cheeks, he kept going, until he was finally standing in front of that steel door, knocking against it urgently. Suddenly he had to see Percy - now. Needed to see him, touch him.

" _Please  _leave", he heard him calling out.

"It's me, Vax. Please open the door." His voice was shaking, and he wasn't sure why.

The constant banging that had been coming from the room, the steel on steel sound he was so used to by now, came to an abrupt halt. There was the shuffling of papers and chairs, a quiet curse as something fell to the floor, but eventually he heard the bolt on the inside screech as it was pulled back, and the door opened.

Percy's hair was wild, sticking into every direction, his glasses low on his nose. There was dirt on his clothes and his face, but his hands were steady as they held on to the edge of the door. He looked tired, eyes sunken with bags under them. All he wanted to do was hug him and never let him go.

"Please, Vax I-"

"Let's get out of here, right now, just the two of us", he blurted out, taking Percy's hands in his. "Get some fresh air, talk and... just us, Percy. Please?"

Percy looked back at the mess that was his workshop right now, but eventually, he nodded, and so Vax dragged him through the Keep, hoping not to run across any other member of Vox Machina. Of course they weren't so lucky, both flinching as Grog's deep voice boomed through the main hall, asking where they were going.

"Just... taking a walk, Grog, nothing more", he said, hoping his friend would just let it go.

The Goliath glanced at their intertwined fingers, raising an eyebrow, and for a second Vax's heart skipped a beat, but then the big guy just turned to walk away. Both of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Just don't look like you're fleeing the city!" That was his siters's voice now, and they quickened their steps, making it seem exactly like they were fleeing. Not the city so much as they were their friends. Vax just gave her a wave, and out of the Keep they were.

For now it was still dark as he retraced their steps from earlier that night, their pace slowing, walking side by side, holding hands as Vax recounted the day's events. Percy was quiet during that monologue, just listening to him with a tension in his body Vax had every intention of curing once they were out of the city and in the woods. He had found them peaceful in a way, and now they were without any giant birds that might kidnap them.

First they waved through Emon's streets, past closed stores and quiet homes, past drunken people passed out in front of taverns, past workers going home, others getting up early. He liked the city at this time, how quiet it was, the rush of people almost completely stilled for just for a few hours.

They could already see the first glimpses of the rising sun when they finally made it to the woods, up a small hill just on the edge of them, looking out over endless fields. There they sat, Vax still pressed to Percy's side, their backs resting against a large tree. That feeling was back, that illusion of isolation, as if a spell had transported them to their own world that no one else was able to penetrate.

"And you really thought that making yourselves look like cows was a good idea?" It was the first thing Percy had said after they had left the Keep, and it made Vax chuckle.

"Trust me, at the time it seemed like a really great plan. It worked, in a way." He shrugged, turning his head to look up at Percy. "Things could have gone worse. I'm glad Keyleth was there, holding us back. I feel... I hope that we did the right thing. That we helped."

"I think you did", Percy said quietly, and for a moment they were silent again, watching the sun rise slowly.

Vax didn't mind the silence, on the contrary, sitting here with his friend, feeling the warmth of the rising sun slowly filling them, was perfect. But he had learned that the world didn't stand still for them.

"So what has that big brain of yours been doing all day?", he asked carefully, pressing a kiss to Percy's shoulder, though he wasn't quite sure he had noticed. "Come to any... conclusions?"

"I think I might have to kill them. After what that... that boy had said, what it's like now back hom- back there. They can't be allowed to live, they can't. People are dying because of them." The way he said it filled Vax's heart with dread, the complete calm in his voice surprising him. But would getting revenge help him? If it would be anything like it had been just two nights ago, with that... that look in his eyes. What was it he had said? 'Your soul is now forfeit.'? It was the first time Vax had been a little afraid of him.

Percy had a point of course, the people couldn't live under the oppressive rule of fucking vampires. Something would need to be done, except he wasn't too sure that Percy should be the person to do it. He had made him a promise though, hadn't he? Vax would make sure he'd stay Percy just... as soon as he figured out how to do it.

"Well they are evil vampires that bit your boyfriend", he said, trying to lighten the mood a little as he slipped into Percy's lap, straddling him. But he paused for a moment, biting down on his lower lip. "Is that okay? Boyfriend?"

"It's not okay", he replied, and for a moment Vax's heart seemed to stop, but then a small smile spread on his face, the first time today. "It's perfect."

"Oh you little..." Vax rested his arms on Percy's shoulders, crossing them behind his neck as he leaned in for a kiss he hadn't known he'd craved for hours. Parting his lips, he let their tongues meet, deepening the kiss and ignoring the way Percy's glasses were digging into their skin. Any discomfort didn't reach his brain as he realized that his boyfriend had gotten better at this even since last night, and was now hugging him as closely as he had this morning. All that cold and dread was forgotten for a moment, as he was lost in those soft lips, the scent of blackpowder and oddly, steel, completely enveloping him.

"We... we have terrible timing, don't we?" Percy said with a smile, panting a little as they had to pull away for breath, their foreheads mere inches apart. "Us... now..."

"Do you really think it could have happened any other way?", he asked with a low chuckle, humming contentedly as Percy once more brushed away his hair. That gesture had somehow already become routine and intimate at the same time.

"I love you, Vax'ildan."

Percy's blue eyes seemed to be piercing his entire being, so full of honesty and love. He'd never heard it like this from anyone, and it made his breath hitch. No, he wasn't going to cry now, and so he made himself huff and roll his eyes, blinking away the tears that had formed there.

"I love you too, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III", he replied, trying to sound exasperated, even though he meant it with all his heart.

Percy seemed startled as he moved his head backwards in surprise, hitting it on the tree he was resting against, which made his crooked glasses slide down lower on his nose, and Vax laugh.

"You know my name", he said, in complete and utter disbelief.

"Of course I do, you idiot, you say it all the time!" If he'd only had magical abilities, and that magic paper Tiberius had used, then he'd capture this moment for all eternity.

"But it's.... really long", Percy finished lamely.

"It was worth learning, just for your expression alone."

Adjusting Percy's glasses seemed like a futile task when they just leaned in again, their kisses growing more hungry by the second, making Vax roll his hips and his boyfriend gasping against his lips.

"Vax", he whispered, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling quickly, a faint shade of red to his cheeks that hadn't been there before. "I wish... I would like to... make love to you. I want to be with you while we still have the chance."

Despite his blush he had opened his eyes again. Vax just nodded, he understood. They had these few precious moments, but neither knew how long they would last.

"I suspect I know the answer to this already, but I have to ask: Have you ever done this, with a man?" There was only a slight hesitation before Percy shook his head. "And with a woman?"

This time the moment of hesitation dragged out, and the red in his cheek turned a shade deeper, as he once more shook his head. So Vax pressed a gentle kiss to each, to his forehead, then to his lips.

"I will teach you then."

"Do we need anything?", Percy asked, his hands gently brushing up and down his back, under his cloak, tracing patterns there. Vax decided he'd guide his boyfriend's hands further down, down his back to finally come to rest on his ass, delighting in the blush on Percy's cheeks.

"I have everything", he said, as he opened a pouch on his belt to reveal a small vial of oil. Percy raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged. Yes, he always had it with him, no, he would not tell him why.

Instead he did now take his glasses, folding them to gently place them in his front pocket. Placing the vial next to them for now, he reached up to unbutton Percy's jacket, who watched his movements closely, breath still coming fast. Vax only hoped that he would be an adequate first for this lovely man.

As he had unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, he brushed both away, exposing Percy's bare chest, that he only now noticed had a few freckles. He pressed a few featherlight kisses to his collarbone, moving lower until he found his nipple, covering it with his mouth, and started to suck. He heard Percy gasping above him, one hand coming to grasp the back of his head, fingers curling in his hair as if to encourage him.

"Oh", Percy moaned softly as he went back to his trail of kisses, taking his time in exploring every inch of his boyfriend. And if there had still been any doubt whether Percy really enjoyed this or not, feeling him grow hard under his touches certainly dispelled them. "Vax... I... I wish to as well..."

He pulled back with a smile, pressed another kiss to his lips, and gently guided his hands to the chain that held his cloak in place. Vax waited patiently for his hands to stop shaking with nervousness, watched him take off his cloak, then raised his arms to help with his shirt. He then quickly stood to get rid of his boots, almost throwing them away, followed by the rest of his clothes before he immediately slipped into Percy's lap again.

"Here", Percy said, fishing for his cloak and wrapping it back around his shoulders. "It's a little cold."

"Oh Percy..." This right here, was how he had fallen for him in the first place. He'd fallen for his kindness, his beautiful mind, and he wouldn't let him lose that, no matter what happened.

Once more Vax guided his hands, to press them to his chest, and encourage him to touch, to explore. Percy did so with hesitant movements at first, only briefly glancing down at his hard cock, focusing on the rest of him after that. Even as his touch became more confident, it stayed featherlight, gentle, as if he was worshipping him. It felt like it, when he brushed over the lines of Vax's face, tracing every inch of it, over his ear, and finally brushing through his hair. Percy looked like he was in awe, and Vax was certain that the warmth he felt was not from the rays of the sun.

"You are... oh you are quite beautiful", Percy breathed, and for the first time in years, Vax felt himself blush. There was something about his boyfriend that made him believe what he said, that made him feel beautiful, desired... loved.

Vax couldn't say anything, not at this moment. This felt like so much more than sex, and it was new, even to him. He wasn't even quite sure he could handle it, but he didn't want to back away either. He did love this wonderful human, and for once this felt like an expression of it.

He fished for the vial of oil again, took Percy's hand and coated his fingers with it, before sitting up and guiding his hand to his entrance.

"Just one", he whispered, showing his boyfriend how to push inside him, to go slowly and gently. It had been a while. "Yes like this - oh.... Now... now keep moving like this."

"Are you all right?", Percy asked, frowning up at him.

"Yes. You feel good, Percy", he reassured him, following it up with another kiss.

He kept instructing his boyfriend like this, rewarding him with kisses onto his lips, his shoulders, whatever he could reach in this position. Slowly Percy was stretching him open, preparing him with such gentle movements as he'd never experienced before.

"Do- do you feel that, Percy?", he asked as he guided his fingers further, moaning as he brushed over his sweet spot.

"Yes, what-?"

"Remember that, keep moving like- oh yes just like that!" His fingers were digging into Percy's shoulders as he kept brushing over that spot, mouth hanging open as the warmth spread through his body, making his skin tingle.

Vax felt himself relaxing in Percy's embrace and under his touch, the day's worries slowly fading away. Their foreheads resting against each other, sharing their breath, he started pushing further down onto his fingers. Helping along as much as he could, he decided after a while that he was ready, once more telling Percy to remember this feeling.

"I'll never forget."

"Damn, you're cheesy", Vax mumbled against his lips, closing the distance once more. He left out the fact that he loved it, instead fumbling with Percy's pants, undoing them and pulling him out just as Percy gently pulled out his fingers.

His boyfriend gasped at his touch, as he coated his length with the oil as well. Vax hesitated for a moment, but then, Percy just smiled at him. Such a sweet, and somehow innocent smile, he couldn't help but return it. When had he become this cheesy as well?

Instead of following that thought, he moved closer, carefully aligning Percy's cock with his entrance, and pushed onto him. He went slowly, given how long it'd been, but went all the way down, concentrating on that wonderful sensation of being stretched open like this, of being so filled up. Vax felt Percy's hot breath against his bare neck, felt his kisses to it, concentrating on the bite mark at first. Those kisses were so gentle and sweet, it didn't hurt, even on the mark, instead it sent sparks through him, giving him goosebumps, making him shake with arousal. Percy went higher then, with his kisses, making a trail up to his lips.

"This feel good?", Vax mumbled as he started rocking his hips, feeling his boyfriend's cock sliding in and out of himself.

"Yes, oh yes you feel perfect", Percy whispered, moans tumbling from his lips.

It was delightful to watch him come apart like this, to see his walls crumbling right in front of him. Soon enough they were both a mess of moans and kisses and heat, Vax speeding up, chasing his orgasm. Every time Percy brushed against his sweet spot he found himself getting closer, and it didn't take much longer when his boyfriend suddenly wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his own movements.

Trying to keep his moans quiet, biting on his lower lip, he kept moving through his orgasm, felt himself spilling over Percy's hand, who swallowed his moans in more kisses. He was shuddering slightly, hands coming up to grasp his boyfriend's hair, still moving, heat inside him still spreading, until Percy's grasp too, became tighter and he stilled for a moment.

Vax didn't pull away immediately, instead slouched against his boyfriend's chest, who now rubbed gentle circles over his back again. Together they tried to calm their breaths, and he felt Percy slowly growing soft inside him. How long had it been since he'd cuddled with anyone? And yet somehow he was glad he hadn't, not with anyone who wasn't Percy.

It was Percy though, who moved first, completely crimson now as he pulled back his come covered hand. That broke whatever tension had built up just now, and Vax made sure to pull away before he started to laugh, so hard that he fell to his side, clutching at the grass underneath him. Somewhere in the folds of his clothes there was a piece of cloth, though he didn't even remember where that had come from, but he used it to clean his boyfriend's hand, which was shaking with his laughter as well.

After he tossed the cloth aside he leaned up to kiss Percy's nose, making sure to tell him how adorable he looked just now. As they adjusted themselves and got dressed again, he grew just a little bit more serious, slipping back into his boyfriend's lap.

"I hope this was adequate", Vax mumbled. "As, you know, a first."

"It was perfect, Vax." Percy cupped his cheeks, making him look at him again. "Because it was you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you do have any prompts for these two drop me a note at my [tumblr](www.valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com), I'd be glad to write more about them.


End file.
